galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gomodd/Ascensionist
Ascensionists are a flight-capable variety of Debeesian Gomodd that range from tiny, insecile support swarmers to immense Hyperion-class Gomodd that are capable of FTL travel and destruction on unimaginable scales. Swarmers Relying heavily on numbers and manoeuvrability, these often-pebble-sized, ravenous creatures are the vanguard to many Gomodd invasions. Generally created using insects and smaller flight capable animals gathered from previous invasions, they are created in the millions within the bowels of the Titan-, Hyperion- and Plague Carrier-classes if no organic matter can be gathered and processed before hand in nearby conversion facilities, where infinitely more can be created in hours. They are referred to as Swarmers due to their unrelenting ballistic-direct assault tactics in hive-minded swarms capable of independent thought and collective intelligence, growing more intelligent in larger swarms and being able to act independently of their masters, but follow their underlying programming and dogma with the unshakeable loyalty of their larger allies. Karnotox A larger variety of humanoid Gomodd possessing acrobatic skills and flight capabilities named as a portmanteau between Karnasaur and Yoltox, the latter as a reference to how the common public conception of the extinct species' form approximates to that of these menacing creatures,; the latter also referring to similarities in form between them and the mighty Yoltox. Visually, Karnatox possess extended necks, tales ending in spines with a concealed plasmathrower, black chain-mail scales under void black armour with integrated energy dispersion and shield projectors, and one or two sets of wings of varying shapes and sizes that, while useful for angling and motion dampening, are mostly aesthetic and can be removed at will should they become obstructive while their flight capability is provided by numerous forms of propulsion such as jet and gravitonic force propulsion systems. They are generally armed in a variety of ranged, mêlée, area and special weaponry. They act as commanders in the event there is no other Gomodd ranking higher than soldiers in the vicinity. They are harvested from multiple species but large, brutish aliens such as Kklixxin are preferred. Voltairan Filling the roles of heavy aerial support, Voltairan are veritable "living starfighters" built for speed, heavy weaponry and manoeuvrability. In many cases, Voltairan may appear as a swarm of limbs, lights and golden organic mush flying through the sky. This is merely a technique implemented by the squadrons involving rejected biomatter being fused into mishappen weapon platforms to use as a diftraction while command Voltairan, majestically abhorrent flying cephalopoda with large, ray like hoods that are significantly smaller than their weapon platforms, attack with greater speed, efficiency and stealth. Possessing between one and three pairs of limbs ending in either weaponry, grasppers or tools allows them to carry out maintenance tasks and other directives whenever they are able to hover in place, land or hold their assigned charge. They are built by the same means as Titan- and Hyperion-class Gomodd, any organic matter that is incompatible with them or other classes being used to create weapon platforms and cannon fodder. Konakinveghlt Vast and intimidating, the ancient Konakinveghlt were a race of sentinels akin to members of the Delson albeit far larger and robust. The Gomodd that uphold their name are equally as intimidating and far more dangerous: with the proportions of the Titan classes and flight capabilities in addition to fierce war machines, they are airborne troop and cargo transports capable of interplanetary travel. Category:Gomodd Category:Technology